Gundams and Guardians: Exorcizers?
by RPGal
Summary: Some Guardians get warped into Earth 195 AC in the same school the GPilots are trying to build a new life. Problems: Their dorm is haunted, peace won't last long and the Guardians need to go back home.
1. What The Hell Happened?

**THE CRAZIEST CROSSOVER EVER:**

**THE SUPERNATURAL SCHOOL LIFE OF THE GUNDAM AND GUARDIAN BOYS (and girls!)******

What it is about: The youngster group from Angelique (plus one original character of mine called Nehanni) gets warped to the Gundam Wing's Earth. What seemed to be an accident soon is proven to be very well planned. I call this crazy because Angelique is not well known outside the Far East and has little to do with Gundam Wing. But the fiction itself is no blatant OOC with shallow humor, I try to keep it reasonable (read the explanations of how they all get into the same place in the brief introduction). Besides, it is not another 'what if they were common boys and meet in a common school' or 'what if they're stuck together in some school-infiltration mission?' Yeah, they are in high school, BUT they aren't in any mission or something, just trying to fill their time while Peace ensures, and it won't last forever, trust me (read the 'reasonable' part? No way I'm gonna leave the Endless Waltz away! When time comes we'll kick some butt with our gundams! Hey, I don't own a gundam… *pouts*). Aaaaaand, there are the Guardians, some type of powerful magical guys. Meaning: GWboys* getting suspicious of GAboys* because of the strange devices they carry around and vice versa. Fantasy and Mystery are in too, since there will be… Oops! Before I talk too much, just read on, OK?

* GW: Gundam Wing; GA: Guardian Angels.  

**INTRODUCTION**

**What happened to the Gundam boys until now: After the peace treaty between the World Nation and the colonies, Quatre was sent to a very expensive high school on Earth so he could enter the best Colleges and carry out his family's business properly. Somehow he managed to include Trowa in, who at first wasn't very interested, since his life in the circus was OK and he had his sister. What really changed his mind were the reoccurring dreams (nightmares?) of him as a common boy living with all the pilots like school friends. Not being able to run away from it with the nomad life of the circus, he decided to accept the offer and see what destiny had for him once more. Heero was planning to live forever on a random satellite and watch Earth from it, showing up just when necessary, but Relena found him after relentless search and convinced him to go to school and get a diploma to start a more normal life on Earth and get a true job while peace ensures, she even threw in his face that she knew he had been hacking into some high protected government archives that had nothing to do with the Rommafeller, OZ or weapon producing just because he was bored. What really interested her was the possibility to have Heero at hand's reach if something happened. The Earth Sphere Unified Nation was still new and fragile despite her efforts. She came to know that Quatre and Trowa would be attending the Hamelen Advanced School, so she used her influence to get Heero and Duo a scholarship (she didn't need much, since Heero hacked into some highly regarded schools and created a good background for them, like the old-not-so-old days). Duo was surprised to meet Relena at his run-down place, and even more at her request of studying on that just-for-rich school. She stated that she was only doing this in Heero's sake. She mentioned too that the other pilots would be there as well. Thinking that it was far better than his current status, he agreed. He wasn't found of schools itself, but school life, with all the thrills and girls, was very appealing. The opportunity to tickle Heero off again was fascinating too, although when they last said goodbye the other boy was already used to his behavior. Two weeks before the classes' beginning, they came in contact with Wufei. He was surprised to see everybody together, but didn't enjoy the idea of being stuck up in a place filled with stupid onnas, learning things he already knew. He had been a scholar, and a much respected one, in the past. After being inquired about his own life, he said he didn't have anything more to work on or fight for. All that mattered was Nataku and being strong to defeat Treize, and now he is dead and the war is over. He eventually got convinced to join them because he knew very well the strength of the other pilots and if anything happened - should Zechs appear out of the dead (he had witnessed his fellow pilots surviving self-destruction and much worse situations) and menace the treaty - having them around would be helpful. Deep inside him he felt he could never be used to peace again, since his wife's thirst of justice had been passed to him, so he enjoyed the company of these special people that experienced as much of war as he did. And in Duo's word: "Yeah! Now the Gundam Squadron is once again reunited to protect Earth and the Colonies! Well, at least keep an eye on them".**

**About the Guardians and what is happening in their lives: They are the keepers of the Cosmo's balance, each one under their Sacrea (element, power). When they turn into guardians, they leave their home planets and move to the Sanctuary, a kind of Floating Island where time passes slower than in the remaining worlds, to serve under the Queen that rules over the Cosmos. Other people work in the Sanctuary too, like the scientists of the Royal Research Institute, soldiers of the Royal Expeditionary Force, as well as merchants, maids and the Fortune Teller that takes care of people's relationship and keep the status quo. It was recently discovered many far systems and galaxies that are not under the Guardian's and the Queen's care, so an aide was summoned to help in the task of organizing these 'new' planets and keep then from destruction and help them flourish. This aide is Nehanni, and received the honorific title of 'Guardian' because she possesses a unique type of Sacrea, and she travels a lot to explore these unknown lands often full of magic, demons and war.   **

Let me introduce them to you: (I don't know their family names, so I just made them up 0_o)

**Marcel Midori – Guardian of Green**

Age: 14

Appearance: is 1,64m high, has honey blond hair with a ponytail and have a peculiar set of violet eyes. Utterly genki.

Personality: He's very gentle and naïve, loves cakes and bakes pretty good ones. He's fond of flowers and animals and hate foods that reminds him of dead animals (ie: roasted chicken). Easy to befriend, he doesn't have any enemies, but don't like being around mean people. Marcel resembles Quatre a lot with his kind heart and his determination to do his best to protect everyone and everything he loves and believes at.

**Randy Kihou – Guardian of Wind**

Age: 18

Appearance: is 1,77m high, has unruly short chestnut brown hair and sky blue eyes. He is the athletic type.

Personality: He is a very active youth, in his free time he is always seen playing with his dog or practicing some kind of sport. He loves being outdoors, trekking, climbing, fencing, practicing archery or playing baseball. He is interested in singing too, and has a nice voice ^_~ His sense of justice and responsibility always makes him protect the weak – or argue with Zephel. 

**Zephel** K. Ferris – Guardian of Steel****

Age: 17

Appearance: is 1,71m high, he is easy to spot due to his spiked platinum head, ruby eyes and tanned skin.

Personality: He was suddenly forced to become a Guardian at the age of 16, so he became rebellious and dislikes authority figures, not caring about his work and position at all (what makes him argue with Randy a LOT). His main interest is machines, as he comes from a high-tech industrial belt. He's not very good with people, and seems blunt at times, but he has a gentle heart and never means any harm. He HATES sweets and is not found of fluffy and cutesy things, like Marcel's bird Chupi.

**Mel Hino – Fortune Teller**

Age: 15, but he looks waay younger

Appearance: 1,66 high draconian of the fire clan. In his age, gender is not yet determined, so he looks as androgynous as a 10-year-old human kid. He has red eyes and matching loooong red hair with two braids that would make Duo jealous. All draconians have a fish-fin instead of ears, and a gem matching their clan's in the forehead (his is a smooth round ruby).

Personality: He is young and very shy, so much that even Marcel seems to be older than him, which is not true. He is a fortune-teller of the clan and likes making readings and love-love charms that makes people happy and get along fine with each other. He likes Marcel a lot and enjoys spending time at his garden, smelling all the flowers and eating some fresh fruit. He is very concerned about the rough relationship between Randy and Zephel. 

**Nehanni** ap Athina – Guardian of Order ****

Age: 19, but everybody thinks she looks like 15 0_o

Appearance: 1,55 high, her hair is short and a bit curly, with red strikes in the edges. Her eyes are of a deep red that appears to be black. The true color can only be seen under intense light. A tanned woman with a serious look that mismatches her overall appearance (childish haircut, short stature, odd sense of fashion, etc)

Personality: She is closed, quiet and avoids having a social life. Despite that, she's Aries all the way. When she is irritated (or just wakes up in a bad mood) she bursts out and turns into a very terrifying presence. Better leave her alone. She's good at everything she puts her mind on, and everyone else expects nothing more than the best from her. Because of it, she's terrified of all types of competition, thinking that she would let everybody down if she loses (what's unlikely to happen). 

Now that they're properly introduced, let's see **what the hell happened:**

**CHAPTER 1: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED???**

They looked around. It seemed to be some kind of kitchen, and by the looks of it, a contemporaneous era kitchen. Nehanni and Zephel felt reassured, it seemed to be the type of developed planet they were raised on. Randy wasn't pleased with the scene:

- Zephel, where the hell are we?! Teleport we back before someone sees us!

- I don't have ANY idea of where we are, and I CAN'T take us back!

- W-what! But how??? Call the Institute or something!

Zephel turned his hand device on and dialed. Nothing. It said 'out of reach'.

- Apparently we are outside the known area... It's useless!!!

- Oh, great! That's a relief. We're stuck in an unknown planetoid and have no idea if the inhabitants are friendly or not!

- Hey! I'm not the one who showed up from nowhere and messed up with my work in the Royal Teleporter!

- I was just trying to make you stop tinkering with it without permission!

- Oh, please stop… We've got to find a way out of here…

Zephel just humpfed at Marcel's pledge and turned his back to Randy to think clearly. Well, at least it wasn't some medieval place or something like that. With the proper material and technology, which seemed to exist here, he could build a new teleporting device on his own. Mel, instead of looking around at the somewhat alien scenario, eyed his friends puzzled:

- It's just me or our clothes changed?

After that statement, Randy realized he wasn't wearing his cape anymore. He looked at himself to find that his armor was gone, and he was wearing his jeans and black T-shirt. Zephel wore the trademark blue T-shirt with a white X and his baggy pants. Marcel touched his green sleeveless pullover over the white shirt, his robes had disappeared to make space to his caqui short. He turned to Mel to reply something and got stunned:

- Y-your ears!

- Huh? – His hands searched for his fins and found nothing – Wha?? Where are my ears?? – He then felt something small and round at the sides of his head – H-human ears?? What's going on!

- Zephel! Don't tell me your 'improvements' in the teleporting pod involved physical changes???

- NO WAY! I don't miss or see anything different on me, neither in the rest of you!

- Why me???

Nehanni stopped looking at the cuisine apparel and faced her fellow guardians. She was the experienced explorer and the oldest here, and had to analyze every aspect of the world they were in order to survive and be able to go home. The changes on their clothes didn't mattered at all, but Mel's ears were unexpected. She was about to say something when someone entered the kitchen:

- So HERE you are! I looked at your rooms and found no one! Did you forget the tour about the school's facilities?

They stared back with confused looks. This person actually KNEW them! He didn't scream or made a fuss about a bunch of strangers on his kitchen. Marcel was always the one to blabber what crossed his mind:

- Tour? 

- Oh, so you DID forget, huh? Well, anyway, I hope you're already settled down, and it seems you already explored the dorms, I take you've already seen where the laundry corner is, along with the kitchen, heh? Why are you looking at me wide-eyed? Did I interrupt something?

No one even blinked.

- H-hey! If you were harassing the ladies there I got to tell the principal, you know!

Marcel's eyes got wider: 'Did he say ladieS? Olivie always said I look like a girl and even tried to cross-dress me when he had the opportunity. What if I was physically changed too and turned into a girl??' Mel blushed with the idea of harassing or being harassed, whatever he meant, and Randy became very angered at this while Zephel just humpfed again.

- WHAT??? What makes you think of such thing?? 

- Calm down, Randy. – Nehanni interrupted and tried to make a proper contact and learn everything she could from the stranger – We were lost and got surprised when you appeared, just that. Can you show us the way back to our rooms and the laundry corner?

- You sure are alright? – He scanned the girl in front of him and saw no hint of fear from the boys and the redhaired one seemed to blush at such thought. She was cute, alright – OK, then. Newcomers often get lost, that's what the tour is about, to learn the way around. And I think this dormitory is pretty scary itself, looks like a haunted house with many corridors and, who knows, maybe even secret paths. – he continued to pour out information as he guided the group - It hasn't been used for a while, heard it was the house of the school's founder before being reformed and used by the students. Still, when I moved here to Hamelen, this place hadn't been used for 3 years or so. That would make 5 years now.

- I see… 

Nehanni stored the information in her head. They were in a dormitory from a school named Hamelen, their guide has been studying here for two years and they were misplaced as some newcomers.

- Are we the only ones staying here?

- Yes, which is the strangest thing amongst all I told you until now – they climbed the stair and turned right then left, the building had an U shape – This is the girl's corridor, your rooms is the first and the second ones. Of course, that wouldn't make sense if they weren't, being you the only girls in this building.

She looked at her door and froze. His friends frowned at the sight. Under the number '1B' that signalized the door, was a tab with her name on it: 'Nehanni ap Athina'. No more, no less. Marcel and Mel ran over to the next door and looked at the sign that read 'Mel Hino'. Unconsciously, Marcel sighed in relief and returned to the others. But something still wasn't quite right. They weren't mistaken as new students, after all. They WERE meant to be there and they really WERE the new students. What was more suspicious is that they got one single building especially for them… Nehanni felt the urge to have a word with the principal, maybe he was aware of what they were?

- Now, to the men's dorm… Hey, you ok?

Marcel grabbed her arm trying to ease her. This was becoming scary. All of them alone in a haunted house that knew their names! 'Oh, god, I hope Ernst find and zap us back pretty soon'. Mel was feeling an eerie aura around and though it was better to keep this reading for himself. Everybody was already edgy and he didn't want to worsen the situation. Instead, he looked ad their faces and saw a still frowning Zephel and a concerned Randy patting Mel's back.

- Did you hear me? You look a pit pale. Do you want to see the doctor? 

- Oh, no, no. – She snapped out of the trance – I just didn't like the idea of being here all alone at all. Sounds like… A ghost story.

- It does, but there's no way to change it. Come, let's proceed, or we are gonna be late for lunch. – he started walking again, this time to the corridor at the left of the stairs - From what I've heard, the other dorms are already full. Probably because of the bunch of overly-millionaire students that had their parents pay an extra to have a room only for themselves… You see, usually they put two students at the same room to promote 'social interaction', but sometimes exceptions happens. Ah, each of you got a single room because this house has space enough for it.

Nehanni noticed that this boy was rather easygoing and knew many rumors, what was good. They should befriend him to be into everything that happened in that school and fully understand what was going on, so she feigned confusion to ask his name (well, it wasn't that hard because she was truly confused, just didn't show in front of him until now):

- Humm… Mind me asking your name again? My head is so full of new information that is hard to keep track of them.

- Sure! Everything to make a lady pleased. My name's Matt Kenji. Matt, for the misses. – He bowed in front of Nehanni and Mel – and Kenji for the guys.

Zephel smirked. He sounded like the womanizer Oscar, all right. Randy, in his turn, didn't like the introduction very much:

- OK, 'Kenji'… What about our rooms?

- Oh, yes, right here in this corridor. – he just pointed, not even bothering to go all the way – Well, about the laundry – they went downstairs and he showed a white backdoor made of glass – It's there. Not much of a sight. Since the maids come to change the beds weekly, this is just for urgent occasions or for drying towels under the sun. I wouldn't wash underwear here, the others might see. – His wink made Nehanni sick - And there's a special laundry with dry machines to the clothes, so you don't need to worry about them. This is a top-quality school, anyway, they wouldn't let their prized students to do such labors…

Mel was disturbed at the though of uniforms. Well, he, as a draconian, hadn't decided on a gender yet, and being put as a girl in a human school was no surprise. But… was he going to wear girl clothes? He's used to robes, but skirts and things like that weren't appealing for him… And he was thinking seriously of turning into a man since he met Angelique Collet and Rachel Heart: he would love to have a bright girlfriend like them once he grows up. The prospective of a uniform didn't sound good to his new human ears.

- Now, let's see everything that the school has to offer. – He motioned to the door – Unfortunately, the way to the classrooms are closed, so you'll have to figure out where your homeroom is yourself tomorrow morning. I can only show the gym, the internet room, the track fields, the infirmary, the laundry, the music hall and the main board, where you will find information about the clubs, events, parties, etc. Oh, yeah, we hold parties and there are the official and the unofficial. The officials are allowed by the principal himself and are held at common areas, like the gym. There are always teachers there to keep an eye on us. Of course, it isn't much fun with them around, so sometimes we plan unofficial parties. These are held on secret places that are only known to third-graders, like me. – He winked and smiled slyly to Mel, who felt as sick as Nehanni – Let's get going…

Just as they left their haunted dormitory, they saw two boys coming over with some baggage. Matt found it strange:

- Hey, who are you? You aren't in my tour group, since everybody is already here with me. Shouldn't you guys be in the other dorm?

The blue eyed boy gave him a death glare that sent chills in his spine and the Chinese with pony tail answered him coldly:

- We were just transferred and our rooms should be here now. The principal acknowledged our wish for silence and approved it. Here's a note from him and for now on we are on your tour group. Just give us a minute to leave our luggage in the appropriated places.

Matt took the note nervously and read quickly. Great, now he had to wait for five more guys, and three of them were nowhere in sight, he will definitely wait a lot in the cafeteria's line today. If only they were babes, he wouldn't have any problem with it, he could even flirt with them and maybe arrange a lunch with an interesting partner. But, nooooo… There were only two girls. One was cute, the other was rather… scary. Beautiful, but had a serious gaze that annoyed him. Besides that, just a bunch of boys, one weird tanned albino, an athletic type that would probably be the new sensation between the girls and the short one that had a child's face. Now he meets a dreadful mysterious guy and his friend. Just great.

 Marcel's heart sunk inside his chest. Although he liked the idea of not being alone in such huge spooky house, their new mates looked rather unfriendly. A call and a running bright face caught his attention. There was this cheerful youth running after them with a backpack and two packs, one on each hand, his braid swinging back and forth with his motion. A blonde that resembled himself tried to reach the braided one and was followed by an older man with a rather odd haircut, with the hair hiding half of his face. 

- Hey guys! Don't leave without me! – The braided zoomed past them – I'll be back in a second, 'K?

- I'm sorry for being late, we asked for the transfer today and it took quite some time. – The blonde apologized while walking backwards toward the stairs – Please wait for us.

- As if we had any option left… - Matt grumbled. 'All that I needed, more rivals to the lady's hearts'

That was enough to lift Marcel's spirit: at least two were kind, although the fifth walked past them without saying a word. And so, he anxiously expected to meet his new 'roommates', forgetting for a while that he was there for accident…

  ***********

OK, this was the guardians' pov, next chapter is the gpilots' pov.

 **  **


	2. Making Friends?

**CHAPTER 2: MAKING FRIENDS?**

Duo threw his stuff on the floor and sprawled himself on the empty bed, scanning the room he should be sharing with Heero once more. It was huge but empty - they weren't expected to stay there. He was fine with the other dormitory, but Yuy and Wufei dreaded the idea to be stuffed in an overcrowded three-store building for 2~3 years. They discovered there was this abandoned old dormitory and managed to exchange rooms easily, the other pilots following suit just to stay together and have easy access to each other. What they didn't expect was the presence of another quintet.

He looked at his silent friend and saw him putting his clothes away in the closet. When the job was finished, Heero opened the door and motioned to him to go catch up with the others and so Duo got up. They were already waiting in the hall and proceeded downstairs together. 

Once he caught the sight of their new colleagues, he analyzed them deeply. One had a striking resemblance to Quatre, only the eye color and the hair length were different. The tallest (even taller than Trowa) had this bright aura of someone who enjoyed life just as much as he did, he seemed reliable and a good friend. On his side was this shy girl that was almost his high. Her clothes were a bit strange, red spandex and blouse with a yellow scarf on her waist, lots of golden baubles here and there and that red gem in her forehead. In the end, her clothes and tanned skin indicated that she was Indian or something like that. The other girl was the shortest of the group and her eyes showed she was Asiatic, with a charming mark in the edge of her left eye. She was wearing a wine red long Chinese skirt with black flowers pattern on it, her black quipao resembled one of Wufei's (except that his are white). The colors matched perfectly her black hair with red locks. 'Maybe she is some kind of Chinese-gothic-punk', Duo though. The last one stood a little far from the others and looked a little upset. Of them all he was the strangest, because he had the colorless hair and red eyes of a lab rat and was as tanned as a surfer dude. From what he knew, true albinos couldn't be in the sun too much, because they don't have pigments and easily have skin cancer. Well, this guy was an exception.

- So – their guide started to walk again – if everybody is ready, let's go on with it.

- Ooooooookay! – Duo cheered and looked to his friends that remained silent – Well, seems like I'll have to begin the introductions myself! Name's Duo Maxwell! You will have to stand me during all year long, ha! Not that this is a bad thing at all.

- Yeah, right. I'm Kenji, the third-grader chosen to be your guide.

- Nice to meet you, Maxwell-san!

- Hey, blondie, cut it out! You all can call me Duo! So… This one here is Heero.

He patted Heero's back with strength, like he was chocking or something. The others gasped, waiting for the reaction. 'Heh, they didn't know how he was the only one Heero didn't bother about patting, making jokes and stuff'. In the end, his friend just 'said':

- Hn.

- The tall one is Trowa. This little one is Quatre.

- ………

- I'm almost your height, Duo! …By the way, I'm glad to meet you.

After some greetings and handshaking, he proceeded, thinking of how he would introduce Wufei. Well, he wasn't carrying any swords and couldn't ruin their 'disguise' in the school doing something nasty in front of the others, so he decided to poke Wufei's pride a little.

- And finally… This is Wu-man!

- Wu-man?? Like He-manffffffmmm…

The athletic chestnut-haired covered the violet eyed boy before he spoke something that would upset the Chinese boy even more and apologized for him:

- Ha-ha, sorry, he always speaks what crosses his mind without thinking. 

- Duuuo…!

Wufei called the prankster under gritting teeth and was almost wringing Duo's neck, his eyes flaring with anger. The platinum haired rolled his eyes and spoke for the first time since they met:

- Feh, it's obviously not his name. Don't expect me to cope up with your joke and call him that. – He turned to Wufei – I'm Zephel, what's your TRUE name?

- I'm Chang Wufei. Call me Wufei. – He slightly bowed his head to Zephel, sneered to the woman then glared to Duo – He never learns.

- Yeah. I kinda know someone just like him.

Duo made a hurt stance at Wufei's words and then turned the attention to the athletic boy, who was walking over to Zephel. Seemed that he was the 'someone' he knew. When things were getting interesting, the short blondie interrupted.

- *cleans his throat* Randy, let introduce ourselves.

- Oh, right. – He stopped on his tracks – Just like he said, I'm Randy! 

- And I'm Marcel!

They both smiled at the same time. Quatre giggled, finding these two cute. Heero just 'hnned' and though how they acted as standart schoolboys: the innocent genki and his protector. For a second he though of leaving this damn school, but he considered graduating fairly (without forging the diploma) like one mission he had to accomplish. Duo went to the girls.

- So, what about you?

- Ah, humm… My name is… I'm…

- This is Mel-chan. – Marcel spoke in her place while Mel just blushed – She is very shy around strangers.

- I can see that.

- And this is Nehanni ap Athina. We call her Athina-sama.

- What a weird name – Duo felt when Quatre elbowed him and his eyes made contact with the girl's death glare – 'Wow, even Heero would be jealous of that glare'. Ahhhhh, I mean, what a unique name. Very exquisite, I like it. You know, there's a lot of personality in it.

- …..

His attempts to undo his mistake were in vain, an annoying silence felt between them and everybody looked at him with a scowl. She must be seen in high regard to deserve the 'sama' honorific and have issues taken by the others. Most of them kept the 'gaze attack' while Heero, Trowa and Nehanni ignored him. He was saved by Kenji's voice:

- Here we are, right in front of the main building, where the classrooms, the internet room, the cafeteria and the music hall are. Right in the entrance hall is the main board, but I'll show them in the end, so we can go straight to the cafeteria and have lunch. The right path leads to the library. There are some computers there too, but just for book searching and stuff like that. Now, let's take the left path…

- The path ends right on the infirmary, which is connected to the gym. In the first Phys. Ed. of the year we have a check up right there. Oh, here we are. Inside the gym is the basketball field, the swimming pools and the gymnastics apparel. Of course, there are the showers too. We can see to the left two minor fields: one is for beach volley and the other is an extra often used to handball or tennis. There is the grassy, almost official sized, soccer field and the running tracks. That field behind is where they practice archery.

- Wow. – Randy's was happy about it - They practice archery here too.

- Sure thing. They even have a club for that.

- Cool, I'm entering it.

- It's not so easy… They haven't taken newcomers in for quite some time. The members are very picky and snobs.

- Oh. I'll try, anyway.

They returned to the main building without saying a word. Trowa felt a kind of nag in his chest that he had only experienced two times before in his life: when he was a kid looking to sky just before he left Earth, and when he first met Quatre. These five had something special that attracted him; he could say they have a war-tainted aura on them, specially the silent girl. But, in a second though, who wasn't affected by war on these troubled times? This time, Quatre was the one to break the ice:

- I take you are long time friends.

- Yes! – Marcel seemed to talk a lot – I mean, we're not childhood friends, but we've been together since the first time we met. You look like good friends too.

- Oh, thank you. Isn't he nice, guys?

- ………….

Quatre and Marcel sweatdropped. Trowa was observing the conversation, but answered nothing. Heero scanned Nehanni from head to shoes with soldier's scrutiny, as if he had just found a new enemy. She did the same with him. Wufei was glaring heavily at Duo's back, who was a few steps ahead of them, whistling as if nothing had happened. Quatre realized that the pilots didn't look like good friends at all and sighed. 

- Oh, don't worry. – Marcel understood what he was thinking - Randy and Zephel can't stay near each other without arguing, but I KNOW they're good friends.

The Arabic could only smile at that. Randy and Zephel replied at the same time:

- I'm not friends with such a rascal.

- No way I'm this goody-two-shoes' friend.

Duo barely suppressed a laugh, what resulted in a coughing fit. A good thing it was that he was ahead of them and nobody could see the ear-to-ear smile plastered in his face. Those two were an endless source of entertainment and he would make good use of that.

 *******************

OK… In chapter 3 finally things will get interesting. Review, please, and tell what you think each GWboy should do in the school. Will Heero enter the Mecha Club, build a timed bomb and blow up the school??? Duo will be a basketball revelation? Trowa will join the ballet group and be the main star? Wufei will go nuts when he discovers he is at cooking classes with lots of onnas while Marcel just plays his violin in the background???

I'm still sticking up to the non-OOC thingie, so think a little before you give any ideas XD

Ohhhhh, and couples. And Supernatural occurrences. Well, suggest whatever you want and seems fit.


End file.
